So-called bandgap reference generators represent a conventional solution in the electronic field for providing absolute voltage references in a wide variety of applications.
A reduced temperature drift (TD) over a temperature range of interest is a desirable feature of bandgap reference circuits.
Despite the extensive activity in that area, as witnessed e.g. by various documents discussed in the following, further improved solutions are desirable.